Beacon of Light
by hp772222
Summary: To admit one's love, sometimes it needs a delicate push in the right direction. Other times, it requires a violent shove. Such is the case for Arthur Kirkland. UsUk, one-shot for now, potential character death, and cursing


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or any of its characters. This is just written for entertainment.

~This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and first thing I've posted in years, so I'm sorry if it stinks *shrug*. I saw a prompt for this story on Tumblr and figured 'what the hell' and wrote it. There are probably errors throughout this was well, but I'm only human and I had no beta to assist.

Also, regarding this story; it's a one-shot for now. I might make it a two-shot if I feel like it. It was just a creation on a whim, so no promises on a continuation. Thanks for reading and feel free to review!

* * *

Honestly, who knew why or how it started. All that really mattered was the phone. A certain call to be made. No. **Had** to be made. After all, who knew how much time was left? Why he had decided to walk in this part of London at this time of night he really couldn't answer. Stumbling into a nearby alley, it was the initial shock that kept him from feeling too much of the pain. Red dripped from the wound as the figured braced himself against the grimy brick wall. Pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his trousers, the echoing of the gun still rung in his ears.

_Just dial the number. Dial it Arthur!_

His finger shook with adrenaline and fear. He needed to let the other know how he really felt…

Jabbing the final digit, he couldn't hold himself up no longer. He leaned his back on the brick wall and allowed gravity to slide him down. His eyes were closed, breathing coming in gasps. The pain was beginning to show now, coming in thrusting jabs. Every breath sent a new wave of pain through his body.

Blackness tinged at the corners of his vision, but the ringing emitted from the phone kept his focus. He was a man with a mission. Just like a certain fictional spy he loved to watch. Clenching his wounded side, he felt the warm substance of blood bled through the fabric. It coated his hand thickly. Looking away, he bit his lip to keep from crying out. The ringing stopped.

"Hey Artie! What's up dude? Not that I care, cause I like talking with ya and all, but isn't it kind of late over there? If my mental math is right, and I'm sure it is, it's like one in the morning," the familiar voice sounded out from the device.

Taking a deep breath, Arthur let out a forced chuckle. He couldn't let the other know about his situation just yet. Maybe never, although he knew he was lying to himself.

"I suppose that is it a tad bit late, but I had to speak with you. Right now, and not a moment later," Arthur replied back to the other, a faint smile allowing itself to show on his face.

Even the toughest pain couldn't stop the bubbly feeling he got from listening to the twat. That American voice seemed to dull all the pain; physical or mental. As Arthur listened, he heard Alfred laughing at his reply, but the blackness was growing in size and the pain was somehow worsening. He held the phone away so that Alfred wouldn't hear the gasp as he took in a deep breath of cool air.

"Oh yeah? Well what's happening that has you so worked up? You don't sound so hot. What's the matter dude?" Alfred asked again to the Brit.

Glancing up at the clear night sky, Arthur felt his nerves growing at the prospect of confessing to the American. After all, he'd kept it a secret for so long. What would the harm be in never knowing than face a denial? No, he'd rather go to the grave knowing than being forever in question. Arthur let all of his worry leave his system. It flowed out of him much like the blood now pooling on the cement.

"Oh, nothing prominent. Listen. Alfred. There's something I need, no, **have** to tell you. Urm- I don't know how to tell this in a less crude way, but simply there's no other way to phrase it right. I'm in love with you Al-."

"Arth-," Alfred tried to but in when he heard those three words, but Arthur cut the American right back off.

"No. I said listen Alfred! I've been in love with you for a long span of time now. I've kept it bottled in, trying to hide it. Trying to hide it from you, but more importantly from me. I can't handle losing the ones I care most for, and I fear that in giving my heart away it'd cruelly happen again. I'm not sure I'd ever recover, so I wouldn't risk it. Hell, you know this. But to think I had fallen in love with you again and in this way… It was unbearable at first. An unthinkable atrocity. I questioned for months on if God really hated my existence that much to spite me with such an emotion. And towards you out of all the people on this planet to pick from."

Arthur let out an unamused chuckle, but it came out a more of a wheeze. The alley seemed to be closing in on the wounded man. Silence rang through the phone, but instead of making him worry it gave him the strength to keep talking. Alfred seemed to know he wasn't done speaking. Running his hand through his hair, Arthur knew he'd passed the point of no return. Stars flickered and lined his vision as Arthur shifted his potion trying to ease the pain so he could speak with more ease.

"I tried to hide this feeling by baring myself away with sarcasm, and hurtful insults. So many encounters I did this, and I know you're not as ignorant as you try to perceive to the world, so you have to **know** this. I tried so fucking hard to get you to hate my guts! Maybe if you would have hated and shunned me like the others then my heart would have just STOP trying to feel and play such pointless games? I was just so tired of feeling the pain cause by love. It had never done anything but hurt me. But, you just rebounded from all of those attempts. Every single fucking one. That grin of yours never faltering. That blinding smile always sent my way. You're always so damn happy. Something… well… something I can't say I'd ever fully experienced before knowing you."

Arthur paused again, unable to keep a violent cough at bay. Blood spewed from his lips, as he tried to regain composure. He wiped his mouth staring at the blood. This wound was worse than he thought. Clenching his free hand into a fist to fight the pain, he continued. Nothing else he could do now anyways. And, he really didn't regret it either. He wouldn't have it any other way

"You truly are the gleaming beacon of light to the disregard and hated moth. While most shun me you, the lovable prat you are, always made sure to include me. And that's when I knew this moth's iron will was thoroughly rusted and eroded away. Who can stay away from what they've always wanted most? It's near impossible to deny it after all, the heart is such a weak thing; but it's also so damn powerful. I don't regret this feeling anymore, I've come to enjoy it too much. So, there you go Alfred F. Jones. Now you know. This is what I had to tell you. I fucking love you, you git. I always have, and I always will. I just want to make sure you never forget it okay? I spent too long hiding my love to let it die now."

The last part came out in puffs. Arthur was having trouble even keeping the phone in his hands. It was shaking so horridly. Placing the call on speaker, he put the phone down on the pavement.

Arthur could lightly hear sirens in the background, but all that he was concerned about was Alfred. Green eyes stared at the phone lying next to him as if it was really the man he was speaking to. How Arthur wished he could look into those blue eyes on last time. Embrace the American and never let go. All those wasted years…

"Arthur, I love you too."

It was a whisper and such a small reply compared to his heart spewed outburst, but the emotion in that voice was all the British man needed. Arthur smiled, a tear managing to escape from his eye. From the pain or from the relief of the words he didn't have a clue. But those three words were all he needed to hear. His mission was completed. Arthur couldn't control his eyes no longer, they closed as the weight of the pain came crashing over. All he really knew now was that he was tied. Arthur thought he heard someone say something near him, but it was mumbled and distorted. One more wave of pain washed over him, and he knew no more. Blackness crashed over like a tidal wave.


End file.
